User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Oy! Portal RPG, Mr. Yokai EDITION!!!
Portals *Portal 1: Pamez **World 1: Medieval Heights Elements *Iron: Steel element. *Glimmer: Light element. *Umbra: Darkness element. *Draco: Dragons. *Vigor: Buff characters. *Gale: Flying/wind characters. *Occult: Psychic/smart characters. *Grama: Grass element. *Onyx: Rock element. *Vellum: Paper element. *Bane: Poison element. *Yurei: Ghost element. *Beh: Do I have to explain? (It's the normal element.) *Opera: Sound element. *Marine: Water element. *Scorch: Fire element. *Gunk: Slimes. *Fuse: Electric element. *Hail: Ice element. *Arach: Bugs. Insects. *Twist: dA GliTCh eLEmten *Bonbon: Sweets element. *Jurassic: Primeval characters. Mostly fast and killer. *Gadget: Tech characters. Not iron. *Chroma: Color element. *Fusilade: Explosions. *Taboo: Magic element. EVEN IF MAGIC DOESN'T HAVE A NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC. *Synergy: Teamwork element; works well for enemies which help other enemies. MOST OF THEM. *Divine: Good. Characters. *Wrath: Evil. Characters. *Paragon: MONEY MONEY MONEY! *Celestial: Astral. Bestiary #Slime (Gunk): Average slime enemies with no outstanding abilities. #Killer Rabbid (Beh): Killer Rabbids also have no outstanding abilities, but they terrifying attack capabilities. #Dumberblob (Depends on what they are): Dumberblobs come in different variants, hence their weaknesses and strengths are different. Example: Dumberblob Pyro is weak to Hail attacks. #Encourager (Synergy): Encourages enemies to keep fighting, giving them more ATK and DEF. Good luck. OTHER ENEMIES NOT ADDED YET *Wize (Taboo): Wise and mastered at the skills of arcane, they have the mysterious power to cast tons and tons of magic. Imagine it as a rainstorm, but deadlier. *Wuspa (Chroma): Wuspas can become a color wisp later on in life. They're fast. **Lazaya (Fuse/Chroma): Fires their lazers and hijacks antennas. They eat electricity, so that's why they hijack antennas. (possibly) SCIENCE. **Yedurill (Onyx/Chroma): Durable, speedy, and dashy. Attacks by charging forward. The speed is at a BLAZING one, and they can even dig on walls! NO ESCAPE! **Orawket (Celestial/Chroma): The Orawket is a wonderful transformation of the Wuspa, being able to blast off to high distances. They can even launch rockets and redirect theirselves! **Spinky (Occult/Chroma): Their brains are spikes. That's why they are super spiky. In fact, anything related to spikes makes them want to use it against you. **Greever (Gale/Chroma): They slightly hover about the ground. They can also float over bottomless pits. Has the power to BLOW AWAY THEIR ENEMIES! **Yetublue (Hail/Chroma): Yetubes can turn their enemies into ice blocks and smash them. That's what they do in battle. Lethal. **Freeeeinzurple (Wrath/Chroma): If you absorb all of the Wuspa's color, they become purple and deadly. Yes, deadly. They can't even identify anybody while they're Freeeeinzurple. **Bureis (Scorch/Chroma): Capable of causing explosions under theirselves and breathing fire for one minute. For one minute. Maybe more! **Bwakolet (Umbra/Chroma): Their mouths are voids. They have an endless diet, and can even shoot black holes if they want to eat MORE. **Astrindigo (Celestial/Chroma): Their asteroids can lock onto six enemies at once. They're not robots though. Trust me. **Crimgle (Gale/Chroma): If you ever went to Randomia, you'd find out Crimgles inhabit the place. Whatever though, they can soar! **Melogenta (Opera/Chroma): Rhythm motivate it. Any music motivates them. You can calm one with music. That's what makes them special. **Ivoltry (Fuse/Chroma): They're known for crossing trails of random things they think are good. They're the only ones which do that. Whips you, on the other hand. **Gwayqwak (Iron/Chroma): Wuspas sometime choose to gain a tough exterior. If they do, they are heavy, but you can hold them like they're pillows. Sweet. **Balack (Fusilade/Chroma): Balacks are quite aggressive. They have voliate properties, with their mouth chomping anything in sight, soon making their Bomb Spit pretty darn BIG. Category:Blog posts